Final SasuNaru
by andreeaa
Summary: Lo siento soy realmente mala para los resumenes pero creo que el nombre lo dice todo. es según el final que me hubiera gustado para Naruto.


-Naruto, dime la verdadera razón del porque nunca te rendiste conmigo.-le vuelve a pedir Sasuke, ahora con la presencia de Sakura.

-Teme, por lo que veo las palabras no te convencen.-suspira mientras nota como Sakura le mira con reproche.

-Naruto, ni se te ocurra poneros a pelear.-le advierte Sakura.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan es todo lo contrario a la pelea.-y sin importarle la presencia de Sakura, Naruto besa a Sasuke.

-chicos, en serio era necesario llegar a casi mataros para esto.-aparece Kakashi, riendo por la sorpresa en la cara de Sakura.

-es culpa del teme a mi no me digas nada, es demasiado tímido para pedirlo.-se burla de Sasuke apoyando su frente, en la frente del contrario.

-en cuanto pueda moverme, verás lo tímido que puedo llegar a ser, usuratonkachi.-gira la cara avergonzado.

-chicos, vuestros brazos…

-no te preocupes esos dos estan por llegar.-suspira Naruto.

-no me digas que ellos ya aprendieron.-se sorprende Kakashi.

-si sabes que son igual a él.-dice derrotado, Naruto.

-oto-chan.-aparecen dos niños. Una niña morena, de piel morena y ojos azules, y un niño rubio de ojos negros y piel blanca.

-Mikoto, Minato. Si queréis regañarme que sea después.-pide Naruto.

-oto-chan, tú…-y para sorpresa de Naruto, los niños se abrazan a él.

-niños...estoy bien estoy entero...bueno entero, entero no me falta un brazo.-ríe rodeándolos con su único brazo.

-no seas tan imprudente, pensábamos que no saldrías de esta, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos y encima no nos dejaste venir.-se acurruca Mikoto en el pecho de Naruto.

-incluso tus hijos no esperaban este final, dobe.-ríe Sasuke.

-tu oto-san, cállate eres demasiado Uchiha.-le reprocha Minato.

-mira quién lo dice señor soy mejor que nadie.-ríe Mikoto.-oto-san no te preocupes solo que Minato es un tonto.-suspira secándose las lágrimas.

-oto-san…-mira a Naruto interrogante.

-vamos Sasuke, en serio necesitas que te explique que paso hace 4 años, antes de que te marcharas de la aldea.-dice divertido Naruto.

-pero eres un hombre.

-que novedad.-dice Naruto irónicamente.-pero soy un jinchuriki y como cualquier jinchuriki tengo la habilidad, si se puede llamar así de engendrar vida, a pesar de ser un hombre.-se explica Naruto.

-…

-¿Sasuke?

-Naruto deja que se haga a la idea.-ríe Kakashi, sentándose en el suelo, cansado.

-padrino.-se giran al escuchar la voz de Kakashi.

-niños cuanto tiempo sin veros.-los agarra al ver que se tiran sobre él.

-ne, nee te ha dicho oto-chan que ya hemos despertado el mangekyo sharingan.-dice una ilusionada Mikoto.

-¿Naruto, es en serio?-se sorprende Kakashi.

-no se de que te sorprende Kakashi-sensei, usaban el sharingan hasta el cansancio.-suspira Naruto.

-dobe como dejas que hagan eso, se pueden quedar ciegos.-le reprocha Sasuke.

-teme, no se porque a diferencia del tuyo, no les daña la vista y tampoco cambia de color se queda con el color de sus ojos, es decir el sharingan de Mikoto es azul, mientras que el de Minato es negro.-bosteza Naruto.

-entonces las escrituras estaban en lo cierto.-sonríe Sasuke mirando a sus hijos.

-¿las escrituras?-pregunta Naruto.

-sí. Verás hace unos años leí en unos pergaminos de casa que el sharingan no era una técnica maldita, si lo usabas correctamente.

-…

-verás yo obtuve mi sharingan a raíz de mi odio hacia Itachi al ver a mis padres y a toda mi familia asesinada, en cambio Mikoto y Minato lo activaron porque quieren protegerte, y esa es la diferencia entre su sharingan y el mío.

-ah entiendo.-sonríe Naruto.-Mikoto, Minato, nos pueden reconstruir el brazo.-les pide Naruto.

-claro oto-chan.-sonríe Mikoto.-oto-san, no te muevas, de acuerdo. Minato.-el niño asiente con la cabeza y ambos al mismo tiempo activan su sharingan y en cuestión de 10 minutos Sasuke y Naruto tienen de vuelta sus brazos.

Al acabar Mikoto y Minato se desploman del cansancio, pero no llegan a tocar el suelo ya que Kurama lo agarra a tiempo.

-estos niños algún día me van hacer perder mis colas.-suspira Kurama, sonriendo.

-Kurama no mientas, los quieres demasiado.-ríe Naruto apoyando su cabeza en el reciente hombro de Sasuke.

-Uchiha, la próxima vez que embaraces a Naruto procura que sea uno y no dos.-le pide Kurama, derrotado.

-dobe.-le mira confundido.

-bueno verás cuando estaba entrenando con ero-senin acababa derrotado y ni siquiera el llanto de Mikoto y Minato me despertaban, y entonces Kurama salía de mi cuerpo y se encargaba de ellos por mi.-se sonroja Naruto.

-…

-ni se te ocurra reírte Sasuke, incluso hubo un tiempo que Mikoto y Minato, no querían que yo les cargara solo querían a Kurama.-se cruza de brazos haciendo puchero.

-bueno eso es algo normal dobe, si estaban todo el rato con Kurama… eso quiere decir que están acostumbrados a ti no, ¿kurama?.-sonríe rodeando la cintura de Naruto, con sus brazos.

-eh, sí pero…

-Sasuke ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando.-intenta escapar Naruto.

-Kurama te dejo a mi hijos durante… una semana, Naruto y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver.-sonríe de lado.

-espera teme, estamos heridos…

-una semana… ¿crees que sea suficiente para que un nuevo Uchiha empiece a formarse?-pregunta, Sasuke mientras se va con Naruto colgado a su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-tú no soy un interruptor que se apaga y se enciende.-se queja Naruto.

-lo sé pero quiero una familia grande, y con la única persona que la deseo es contigo. ¿Tú no la deseas?-se detiene a esperar la respuesta de Naruto.

-baka, cuando te pones en ese plan no puedo negarte nada, eres un maldito tramposo. Bueno al menos cuando tenga antojos serás tú el que los tendrá que aguantar y no Kurama.-ríe con superioridad.

-Uchiha, te deseo suerte cuando Naruto te pida sus antojos. Esa si será una buena venganza.-le recorre un escalofrió mientras recuerda aquellos días malditos.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

Se que tengo años de no pasarme por aquí, y sin actualizar mis otros fics, pero me ha venido la inspiración al recordar el penúltimo capítulo que vi de Naruto Shippuden.

Voy a daros mi opinión sobre el final de Naruto, aunque puede que muchos no esteís de acuerdo conmigo. Se desde un principio que un sasunaru o un narusasu sería imposible aunque a mi opinión es lo que hubiera quedado más real y con sentido debido a la trama en general de Naruto, aunque muchos piensen que es porque soy fuyoshi.

Sakura, no la odio pero tampoco es que me guste, pero de acuerdo a la trama si no era sasunaru o narusasu, lo más normal hubiera sido narusaku.

A que viene eso de naruhina y sasusaku, eso se lo han sacado de la manga porque era fanservice, que lo veo fatal por el lado de kishimoto.

Naruto nunca vio a Hinata como algo más que una amiga siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, por parte de Sakura a que viene que en los últimos capítulos le diga a Sasuke que le quiere si durante casi todo Naruto Shippuden, estaba enamorada de Naruto, (según mi opinión).

De Sasuke ya ni te digo, las únicas palabras amables que le ha dirigido a Sakura fue en dos capítulos en todo el manga, por favor… u.u

En fin ya dejo de enrollarme y daros la lata, solo que tenía que desahogarme. Si alguien lo lee, me gustaría vuestra opinión y si estáis o no de acuerdo conmigo.

En relación a esté fic, capitulo o como le queráis llamar, no se si hacer una segunda parte, lo pensaré después de haber visto si os ha gustado o no.

Con cariño, Andrea. :)


End file.
